tamersofluxfandomcom-20200214-history
ToL Basic Guild Information
Guilds Guilds will be founded based on the cities found throughout the world. All beginning cities will start off with aligning themselves with one of the many types of pokemon there are. It is currently not known what will happen later on to any possible future cities. Click here for a list of Guild Commands. Guild Masters As a Guild Master, one must remember the main rule. The Guild Master is solely responsible of the whole faction and anything that happens within that faction. Some might be asking what this means, which is probably a good thing if anyone actually reads this. Well, this rule means a handful of things. Please remember that we are allowed to change these at a moment's notice. We will inform after any changes occur, but we will not inform anyone before they happen every time. 1. Responsibility Guild Masters are responsible for griefs, racism, sexism, happiness, sadness, decoration, remodeling, events, prizes, etc. *As he or she is in charge of seeing who is allowed into the faction, that means the Guild Master must be responsible in deciding who he or she gives permissions to. *Any breaking of rules that happen in parts such as global chat will be handled accordingly by the staff. Although one is a Guild Master, they are probably expected to follow his or her own laws. One must lead by example of course. Unless of course, that is how the faction is established. If that is the case, moving on! Guild Masters are not given special privileges in regards to server rules. 2. Laws Guild Masters create their own laws for their respective guilds. Therefore, Guild Masters reinforce them in their own way. Staff is not responsible if someone breaks the laws of the guild. Staff will not interfere in guild matters, unless things escalate out of bounds. Laws may not be made in contradiction to server rules, such as forcing members to spam when the server says spamming is NOT allowed. Otherwise, no limits on types of laws. NOTE: Changing laws is ONLY allowed once a week. All new laws or edits MUST be submitted to Aeterna or any Admin, and the changes cannot be enforced in your Faction until they have been approved by Aeterna. Approving mainly consists of keeping us up to date with the rules and letting us updated your pages stating these rules. Only in certain extreme cases would rule changed actually be denied. Guild Masters are allowed to collect taxes, entry fees for the faction, etc. They have huge liberty in the actions taken in your faction. Guild Masters may create challenges that must be completed before gaining territory or the Guild Master rank. This may include but not limited to: #Redstone contraptions #Pixelmon Battles with or without Special Rules #Parkour Course #Racing #Boss Challenge #PvP *Challenges must be approved by a Deity of the world. (Staff member must be present for challenge to be official. They ensure fairness and deals being kept by the end.) Failure to gain approval from a Deity will redeem rights to ask for assistance in case of failure of exchange in rewards. * *If a challenge is tampered with after approval, the guilty party will be warned and possibly stripped of their power. Some cases may bring a bounty upon the guilty party. In the case of a Guild Master: ** **If he or she falls to a bounty hunter, his or her rank will be stripped and anyone within the faction may claim the position. ** **Even if not responsible, punishment may fall on Guild Master for not ensuring equality in a challenge. Punishment will ONLY be issued in the chance that someone is caught in the act. Guild Masters may choose to follow any government system. Democracy, Dictatorship, etc. Others that walk into each faction territory are susceptible to the land's laws. The Guild Master must have the rules displayed at the entrance of the city. The visitors may be punished for breaking the laws, in which ignorance is not an excuse. *Note: Using teleportation commands to escape punishment goes against role playing on the server. You may be punished by a Deity for it. Only certain skills like Port or Recall can actually be used to escape as those are known magic. Skill is known to be used as it displays on the chat. Actions are logged and will be verified in case of commands used. 3. War Guild Masters MUST have a representative for times of War/Challenge if they are unavailable. *Failure to provide a representative in a time frame of 12 hours, immediate forfeit is declared on side not represented. *Guild Members may defend territory unless challenge was made between Guild Masters. If Guild Master is present, they may choose to use a substitute for the challenge if they remain present throughout the challenge. Leaving in the middle of the challenge means automatic forfeit. *Proof of challenge must be represented to an Admin at the end of the challenge in case of a victory being decided. *Global/Personal Truce may be declared to protect upcoming guilds or initiation of server. *Minimum Members required to issue or accept challenges: 2 **Note: This may change over time as server grows. Any member inside a faction is allowed to challenge the Guild Master once a month. Challenges are reset at the first of every month based on Pacific U.S. time zone. *Guild Masters may challenge for control of territory ONLY IF territory can be connected to currently controlled land. **Only applies to Player protected areas, cities may not be challenged for until guild loses all of their territory.